


A package for ms. Targaryen

by taheguck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taheguck/pseuds/taheguck
Summary: Delivery guy, Jon Snow, struggles to hide his growing attraction to a costumer.





	A package for ms. Targaryen

**Author's Note:**

> I considered adding a POV from Daenerys, but chose to keep it from Jon’s POV, as I thought it might be funny to see how his manners and naivety might have worked against him a bit.

The first time he brought a package to her, she had opened the door in sweatpants with paint stains, and a loose t-shirt, while her long hair seemed to have been thrown in a messy bun. 

Her eyes had widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks when she opened the door. Jon had just assumed that her reaction was because she hadn’t been expecting anyone; maybe she was just taken aback by a stranger at her door.

“A package for a ms. Targaryen,” Jon simply said, hoping that he hadn’t butchered the name. “That’s me,” she answered, as she pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears.

He then completed the delivery, before moving on to the next. Yet, his thoughts kept going back to her, hoping he’d get a chance to see her again in the future.

——

The second time he came to her door, he heard footsteps approach the door, only to stand a few awkward seconds, feeling watched through the peep hole in the door; he then heard a muted ‘fuck’ before a hurried “just a moment” was yelled. He stood confused, wondering whether he might have done something to offend her the first time. 

When the door finally opened, she looked flushed, as if she had just been running around. He handed her the small square box, and gave her the little device to sign. As she scribbled her signature, he let his eyes take in her appearance. Her hair was in a ponytail this time, and she was wearing a tight fitting top and yoga pants, both of which showed off the curves of her body.

He then noticed that a part of her top was tucked into the waistband of the yoga pants, as if she had hurriedly gotten dressed. As soon as he came to that conclusion, his mind instantly wondered if she had been undressed when he first knocked.

He felt his own blush starting to appear, even though all his blood was rushing south. When she looked up after having signed, he quickly bid her a good day before hurrying off.

He had noticed her beauty the first time, but actually getting to see the outline of the body that had been hidden underneath the loose layers, seemed to be too much to handle for his self control.

——

The third time, she opened the door almost immediately. He had braced himself this time, to try to avoid having to spend a few minutes in the truck to clear his mind afterwards, like the last time. 

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him now. She was wearing makeup this time, he hadn’t even noticed that she hadn’t the first two times, but the makeup around her eyes and the red lips made her look irresistible.

As he looked down, he noticed the cutouts in her dress, showing the soft looking skin of her waist on both sides. As his eyes roamed back up, he noticed her hardened nipples though the fabric of her dress. Was she not wearing a bra?

His mind was quick to scold him for his lack of manners. There was a chilly wind, and here he stood keeping her waiting at the door longer than necessary. As he tore his eyes away from her body, he wished that she hadn’t noticed his obvious staring, as he already felt like a creep.

He looked down to avoid her eyes as he gave her the big envelope, and reached over to let her sign for the delivery. With his eyes on the device, he saw her sign her name, but a small touch between their hands had his eyes shooting up just as hers did. Her cheeks were slightly reddened, almost as if she was embarrassed. 

He instantly felt horrible, assuming that her reaction must have been due to her discomfort of his presence. He couldn’t really blame her, he had openly stared at her body the moment she opened the door. He settled with a simple nod of his head before turning on his heel to get away.

——

The forth time he arrived outside of her place, he took a few deep breaths before knocking, wanting nothing more than to let her see that he would be strictly professional this time around. 

When the door opened, he was surprised to see a guy on the other side. “A package for ms. Targaryen,” Jon simply said, hiding his disappointment. He shouldn’t be so surprised that she had a boyfriend, a girl as gorgeous as her probably had tons of guys begging for her attention.

The next second the girl pushed her way in front of the guy, before rushing out a “hey.” 

Jon couldn’t fight the small smile that appeared on his face at seeing her, before he returned her “hey.” 

She returned his smile, as she took the small package he handed over. She genuinely seemed happy to see him, which made him feel relieved at not having screwed things up. 

The guy behind her cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence. She turned to look at the guy, as Jon wondered whether they had been looking at each other for longer than necessary, since they guy felt the need to break the moment.

“I just need your signature,” Jon stated, as he held out the device. She met his eyes, nodding her head, as she reached out to sign her name.

When she had finished, Jon gave her a quick smile before uttering “have a nice day,” as he turned to leave. 

“You too,” she answered, making him look back at her. She was biting her lip, standing at the door, watching him walk away. 

For a little moment, Jon let himself believe that she might also have wished to have a reason that would make him stay just a bit longer.

——

The fifth time, he let himself feel excited to see her. Yes, she might have a boyfriend, but it wasn’t as if Jon actually thought he had a chance with her. He just hoped to catch another one of her smiles.

When she opened the door, Jon’s breath caught. She was wearing a black silky rope, which only reached her mid thighs. Her skin looked a bit flushed, which he assumed must have been from the warm bath or shower; yet her hair was perfectly curled.

“Would you mind coming in? I’m not really decent, should anyone walk by,” she asked, her brows adorably furrowed in question. 

“Of course,” he automatically answered, before he had time to realise what a bad idea that was.

She stepped aside, making room for him to come in. He took the few tentative steps inside, feeling as if he was in a dream. She closed the door behind him, as they both turned to face each other. 

She looked slightly hesitant, but mainly confident, as she held her head high and openly let her eyes roam over him. 

His pulse starting racing and his cock gave a throb, but even then, his mind tried to reason her action. Maybe she was just looking over his uniform, or accessing whether or not he was a threat, since she seemed to be home alone.

But regardless of the reason, Jon knew that he should try to leave as soon as possible, as he felt he might do something stupid if he stayed for even a second too long.

He held the package out towards her, wanting to get out of there before she might notice the growing bulge in his pants.

She took her time, slowly reaching out, making sure their fingers touched as she took hold of the box. When the cardboard left his hand, he quickly got the device out, to get her signature.

“Let me just put this down first,” she said, her voice lower than he’d heard it before, the sensual sound of it making him want to take hold of her and pull her close.

She walked around him, going to a nearby dresser. She stopped just before it, looking over her shoulder at him, as if to make sure he had followed her every move with his eyes. This was complete unnecessary, as he was sure that no man could have resisted looking, with the way her silky bathrobe had lifted slightly with every step, letting him see a bit more of her thighs.

She bit her plump bottom lip, just before turning away fully, only to bend over to place the box in the lowest drawer. At her move, Jon’s mouth fell open. 

Her bathrobe had lifted up, as she bent over at the waist, letting him see her uncovered pussy on full display. It didn’t last more than a couple of seconds, but it had seemed as if it had been in slow motion. 

As she moved to stand up again, Jon lifted his hand to rub through his beard, while making sure he wasn’t still gaping at her when she turned. Every muscle in his body screamed for him to approach her, press himself against her, bend her over again. 

He averted his eyes before she turned, feeling tense, as he fought to keep his urges down. He tried taking deep breaths though his nose, wanting to calm his body down, afraid to make her feel uncomfortable.

He suddenly felt a small hand stroke his arm, he turned, maybe a bit too quickly. She didn’t seem bothered though, as she let her hands run over his torso, stepping closer till he could feel her warmth. “Are you okay?” she asked, with a small smile.

“I should go,” he croaked, as his mind was still trying to catch up to what was actually happening. At this, she got a small frown on her face. His hand moved on its own, reaching up to gently run over the frown, wanting it gone.

She smiled then, taking his hand in her own, and turning her head to place a kiss in his palm. The soft press of her lips against his hand, broke the last of his restraint. He took a shaky breath, and as she turned to look back up at him, he bent down to capture her lips with his own.

She sighed into the kiss, her hands quickly making their way up to hold him close. At her eager response, Jon took hold of her waist to turn her around and press her against the door.

As she faced the door, he pressed himself against her from behind, letting her feel how hard he was, as he kissed and sucked at her neck. She whimpered and pushed herself back against him, letting him feel her round cheeks rubbing against his still covered cock.

The friction made her robe ride up between them, slowly revealing more of her ass to him. 

All at once, his mind seemed to catch up. All the little signs that had been clear before, but his mind had denied; she liked him. 

She had planned this, he realised; the tiny robe and inviting him in, bending over. The thought of him being the reason for her wearing this, had his mind racing, until a thought came to mind.

He pulled his lips away and stilled his movements. “What about your boyfriend?” he asked, even though a bigger part of him was scared it might ruin the moment.

“He’s just a friend,” she breathed out, as she pressed her ass further into the caress of his hand. He chuckled at her action, letting his hand slip between her legs. He gently bit the sensitive skin of her throat, as his fingers ran across her soft folds. She let her head fall back, moaning as he circled her clit. 

He pushed his fingers further down to wet them, before resuming playing with her clit. His other hand took hold of her breast over the robe, squeezing the soft mound as he grinded against her ass. 

She moved her ass back against him, in a desperate attempt for more, as he sped up his fingers between her legs. Her head fell against the wall, as her legs started to quiver. Her hand reached back, taking hold of his curls, pulling him close enough to taste his lips. And just as she reached the edge, he stilled.

He stepped away from her, making her turn her head with a frown, only to see him opening his pants and pushing them down, before stepping forward to brush his cock against her wet folds.

She moaned, as he closed his eyes, pressing his head against her shoulder. He wasn’t even inside of her yet, and he still felt overwhelmed. The warmth radiating off of her pussy, and the wetness covering his length had his head spinning.

He positioned himself against her entrance, bracing himself, before pushing forwards to fill her. Her moan sounded far away, as the sound of his rushing blood muted everything else. 

His hands had a tight grip on her hips, as he stilled inside of her. He lost himself in the feeling of her warmth surrounding his cock completely, as well as the tight fit, as her walls stretched to accommodate him.

He pushed her to bend a bit more forward, as he pressed himself further into her, getting deeper inside of her. Her walls quivered around him, and he ached for more.

So he pulled out halfway before filling her again, the force of the thrust enough to shake her. “Fuck,” she moaned, as she immediately pushed herself back against him.

He decided to throw all caution to the wind, as he started to fuck her hard and fast. His grip on her was tight, as his hips pounded into her, filling the room with the wet slapping sound of their frenzy.

His movements were purely out of want, as he let himself get lost in doing what he had fantasised about since he first saw her. Her moans and wails only spurred him on, as he repeatedly stretched out her velvet walls, enjoying the mess of her wetness between their bodies.

The tie of the ribbon holding her robe closed had fallen open in the rough movements, so he took the opportunity to let his hands run up her sides before taking hold of her uncovered breasts. 

He pinched her hardened nipples and squeezed her breasts as they shook with each thrust. Her pussy clenched at a particular hard squeeze, making him realise that she liked it rough.

The realisation had one of his hands going up to take hold of her hair, pulling her head back as he grunted into her neck. She moaned a loud “yes” at the action, spurring him on. 

His other hand gave a final hard pinch to her nipple, before making its way down to rub at her clit. Her legs shook and her pussy clenched, letting him know that she was close to the edge.

“Don’t stop,” she begged, as he continued the action, wanting to feel her come undone around him.

He felt his balls starting to tighten, as he fought to keep his own release off. She started to chant ‘yes’ as her body trembled and her walls tightened in orgasm.

His hand abandoned her clit to take hold of her hip, as the other went from around her hair to around her neck. His body filled with the instinct to claim her, to make her his, as he fucked her roughly against the door; thrusting a few more times before succumbing to the clenching of her pussy, letting it milk his cock of every last drop of cum.

As he came in her, she reached back, squeezing his ass with one hand. At the action, he pressed himself further into her, filling her to the brim. 

His breathing was still coming in with harsh breaths, as he felt his cum slip from her still filled pussy. He gently pulled out, looking down to see his cock fall away from the warmth of her pussy, a drop of cum following, slowly dripping down her puffy lips.

She was still balancing herself against her arms on the door, the movement of her body revealing her similar problem with catching her breath. 

Not wanting the tension to become awkward, he followed his instinct to wrap his arm around her waist, to pull her up against him. He gently kissed up from her collarbone to her jaw, feeling a shiver run through her, making him smirk.

He felt at ease and relaxed, as he rested his head against her own, breathing in the scent of her hair. 

“I don’t even know your name,” she whispered, her tone revealing a smile he couldn’t see. “It’s Jon,” he told her, as a smile of his own appeared on his face.

She moved to turn, making him loosen his grip to let her. As she faced him, he felt a bit of regret fill his gut. He must have frowned, because she got a concerned look on her face.

“How on earth did I let myself fuck you from behind, robbing myself of the opportunity to look at you as you came,” he sighed, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Her cheeks were already flushed, but they reddened further at his words. He let out a chuckle at her adorable reaction, wishing that he could stay in this moment forever.

“Maybe next time,” she simply said, before standing on her toes to reach his lips. He smiled into the kiss, pressing her flush against himself, feeling the soft press of her breasts against his chest.

When they parted, he let his eyes roam down. Her robe still open, letting him see the soft pink of her nipples, and the flat of her stomach, before the spotting his cum slowly making its way down her thigh.

“I don’t want to leave, but I should let you get cleaned up, and I still have a job to do,” he muttered, pressing his forehead against hers.

She gave him a playful frown, at the mention of his inevitable departure. He already felt completely wrapped around her finger, as he pulled her close to kiss her again.

“You could come back later?” she suggested in a quiet voice. He pulled back to see her biting her lip, her big eyes looking nervously up at him.

His heart clenched, how did she not realise how ridiculously much he already felt for her? He barely knew her, yet he knew that there was barely a limit to what he wouldn’t do to make her happy.

“Whenever and wherever you want me, I’ll be there,” he said, knowing it didn’t reveal much of how he truly felt, but he had a feeling that he would have loads of time to tell her in the future.


End file.
